¿Por qué siento esto?
by shiny-chan
Summary: Ya los héroes han derrotado al villano y han dado una fiesta. Lyud no entiende aun las sensaciones que le produce su alma y se lo cuenta a Vaan, ¿Quién mejor para resolvérselasas que el mismo que se las produce?  LyudXVaan. Shonen ai.


Al fin, luego de tantas batallas, habían logrado vencer a Forthanos. Y como se habían prometido en el barco, estaban haciendo una fiesta con todos los hierros. Música, bailes y alcohol por doquier. Todos en el lugar tenían su toque de felicidad alcoholística, pero aun no había alguien lo suficientemente borracho como para vomitar o quedar inconsciente. Se encontraban tanto las personas de Ivalice como los de Lemurés, ahora convivían en paz.

Penelo feliz de la vida bailando con quien se le cruzara en el camino. Balther recitándole un poema a Fran, según él, porque en realidad era a una mesa. Fran riéndose a carcajada limpia de Balther. Phila y Kytes riéndose de y con la nada mientras se atiborraban de tequila, ambos se preguntaban por qué no la habían tomado antes, era muy rica. Basch y Ashe bailaban juntos, porque Basch no dejaba que nadie se acercara a la princesa, alegando que era su deber cuidar de ella. Algunas egules, al igual que algunas humes intentaban ligar con Lyud o con Vaan. Y Tomaj, aun con su ligero estado de embriagues intentaba venderles a los invitados algo, o sacarle información de algún tesoro.

La fiesta siguió, como hasta las tres de la mañana ya la gente se había comenzado a ir del barco, y a las cinco ya solo quedaban los propietarios.

—Oigan chicos—Vaan estaba montado en una silla—Vengan con algo de tomar. Quiero hacer un brindis—Seguidamente se bajo de la silla. Todos se acercaron con un vaso, una botella, o una copa en la mano—Vivir todas esas aventuras y esas experiencias con ustedes ha sido verdaderamente genial, ¡Y espero que esto siga así por mucho tiempo! —Todos levantaron sus bebidas y dijeron salud.

—Yo también quiero decir algo—Esa era Penelo—Aunque hayamos tenido nuestros altos y nuestros bajos, siempre los llevamos adelante, y me gusta porque nos hace sentir como una verdadera familia.

Al terminar comenzaron a irse a sus respectivos camarotes, el ultimo en irse a dormir fue Vaan, pasando por el pasillo se tropezó con algo que había en el piso, se fijo mejor y era Lyud que estaba sentado contra la pared, con una pierna estirada a lo ancho del pasillo y la otra flexionada con su cabeza reposando sobre la rodilla y sus dos manos presionaban su estomago.

— ¿Lyud, que tienes? No te vez muy bien que se diga—El pelirrojo giro un poco su cabeza para ver al rubio.

—Creo que mi cabeza y mi estomago están en guerra… ¿Acaso es que mi alma los hizo entrar en guerra?

—¡Jajaja! —El comentario le hizo bastante gracia— ¡Claro que no hombre, eso es una resaca!

—No seas tan escandaloso, haces que la cabeza me duela más.

—Ven, te ayudare a llegar a tu cuarto—Ayudo a Lyud a levantarse e hizo que se apoyara en él pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Llegaron y Vaan recostó a Lyud en la cama, enseguida este se acomodo de medio lado.

—Oye Vaan.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Recuerdas eso de "algo más importante"?

— ¡Claro!... ¿Lo has encontrado? —Dijo sentándose sobre la cama en posición de loto.

—…Yo… bueno, creo que he encontrado varias cosas más importantes… todos ustedes me importan mucho.

—La amistad también es una de mis cosas más importantes, todos ustedes son importantes para mí—Iba a decir algo más pero Lyud le interrumpió.

—Y tú…

— ¿Y yo?

—Porque me causas muchas reacciones—Vaan inclinó un poco su cabeza a modo de pregunta—Cuando estas mucho tiempo con Penelo siento raro en mi pecho, como que si algo me lo oprimiera. Cuando terminas muy herido una misión, también me siento extraño, como triste, y también molesto conmigo porque no evite que te dañaran. Y cuando le sonríes de esa manera a Phila, Kytes y Penelo, solo a ellos les sonríes diferente, con mucho más cariño, entonces quisiera que solo me sonrieras así a mí, creo que una vez me explicaron que eso es envidia.

Vaan se le quedo viendo un rato, él sabía a qué se debían todos esos síntomas, y también entendía porque Lyud se los contaba así, como si fuese normal, apenas había recuperado su alma, y con ella sus sentimientos, obviamente Lyud no iba a actuar según los parámetros. Claro que esa declaración le tomo por sorpresa. Vaan suspiró y se tumbo en la cama, quedando frente a Lyud, quien se sonrojo por la cercanía, ya que era una cama individual. El rubio coloco una mano sobre el corazón del contrario, sintiendo lo acelerado que estaba. Ese era el otro síntoma.

Vaan se sintió confundido al comprobar lo que sospechaba, siempre creyó que le gustaba Penelo, pero ahora no era que le dejase de gustar, sino que al pensar y considerar una mínima posibilidad de que Lyud gustase de él, las pequeñas posibilidades de que él gustase de Lyud tomaron unas proporciones titánicas. Tal vez no sería tan descabellado, después de todo cuando le dijo a Penelo que le gustaba, ella le dijo que solo lo veía como a un hermano, que no se molestara con ella, que seguían siendo amigos.

—Lyud… ¿sabes que todo eso que sientes se debe a una sola cosa?

— ¿A qué? —Casi se había dormido en el largo silencio.

—Cuando sientes esas cosas por una persona es porque te gusta… eso es estar enamorado—Lyud enseguida se sonrojo, lo que hizo a Vaan sonreír.

—Lyud, yo… creo que tú… me gustas… un poco—Apenas termino de decirlo se recrimino mentalmente, ¿Cuándo perdió el control de lo que decía?

—Tú me gustas mucho entonces, porque lo que siento es muy fuerte… Vaan dame una oportunidad, por favor.

El rubio se sonrojo ligeramente, y asintió. Lyud esbozo una sonrisa y luego se movió un poco hacia adelante, rozando los labios de Vaan con los propios. Vaan toco con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior del pelirrojo, se volvieron a acercar iniciando un beso tierno, pausado y relajado, sus corazones se empezaron a acelerar, haciendo que aumentaran el ritmo del beso, ambos sentían la lengua del contrario en su boca, recorriéndose. Cuando se separaron, por cuestión de pena no se vieron a los ojos, Vaan inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y Lyud la subió y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de Vaan abrazándolo, un momento después Vaan había abrazado a Lyud también.

Vaan lo pensó un poco e internamente se dijo "Vaan, ¿Cuándo fue que perdiste el control de tus acciones?" para instantes después quedarse dormidos.

¿Fin?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Dejen review^^!


End file.
